


Mythology oneshots

by Janedawg



Category: Egyptian Mythology, Mythology
Genre: Marriage, Other, Separations, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janedawg/pseuds/Janedawg
Summary: Mythology oneshots, oneshots about Mythology.





	1. Thunder is a blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Aggrhhh nobody writes about mythology!!! Especially ships. I wanna write about a lot of myths so stay tuned.

 It was dark as night in the room, you couldn't see a thing. Sadly enough just because you can't see anything doesn't mean you can't hear anything.

  
 The thunder crackled and boomed in the air leaving Anubis trembling under the sheets.

  
 He my friend, was terrified of thunder. The bright flash and boom frighten him.

  
 Their was never thunder in Egypt or even rain. But since certain Greek thunder god taught a certain god of evil how to make it rain and thunder. The god of evil made Egypt rain especially at night just to scare and annoyed everyone.

  
 Anubis had his head under his pillow, he wanted his boyfriend to hold him, he wanted Horus to hold him but alas he was to scared to. What if someone found them like that or worse what if his father found them like that.

  
 Oh god that would be bad he'd be twelve times more aggressive with Horus and never let Anubis out of his room ever again.

  
BOOM, the thunder went Anubis was whimpering under his pillow.

  
CRACK, was the thunder trying to kill someone? Okay forget being caught Anubis needed Horus.

  
 Anubis hopped out of bed in his night shirt and shorts and walked in the halls until he found Horus' room, the lights were on inside.  
Anubis hesitated opening it, 'Oh he's up I should just go-'

  
"AH!" Horus yelled punching Anubis fell to the floor "Ow" Anubis whined Horus must had given him a black eye.

   
 "Shit! Sorry babe you gave a heart attack" Horus kneeled down in full armor putting his hands on Anubis cheek.

  
"Oh my Ra I gave you a fucking black eye, c'mon" He helped Anubis to his bathroom "Where the fuck the medicine" Horus muttered.

  
He got out some cream and put it on Anubis' face "Why did ya come, Anubis?"

  
"I-I'm scared of the thunder" Anubis said shamefully "And I wanted cuddles"

  
"Oh that's fine" Horus said leading Anubis into his main room. He started taking off his armor until he was in his underwater. He made room for Anubis then Anubis crawled in. He hid under Horus' neck.

  
BOOM, boomed thunder "I need to go fucking confront Seth about this"  
He paused "Later of course".


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geb might never see his wife again but things will get better he's sure of it.

 "Father, we have something to say" Geb said to Shu with Nut walking up to him.

 "Yes, son what is it?" He asked "I am with child father!" Nut exclaimed showing the pot of a wheat plant already sprouting.

 Panic crept onto Shu's face "Oh ha nice joke kids, nice joke" Geb and Nut seemed worried "Yeah ha ha you just stole a wheat plant right?? Right??" Shu was about to cry

 "Father what's wrong? Are you not happy I'm with child?" Shu started crying "Oh dear daughter I would of been more than joyed by this but you can't have a children"

 A month later after this, Geb was left lonely and sad. His lover was now in the sky, not dead though just there and with his children that will never be born.

 He was just so angry that Shu let Ra get away with this. All because of some just dumb prediction that they would take the throne one day, so what if they do? They deserve it and Ra's is so old anyway why not just retire.

 He was having these thoughts in Cario city when a young handsome Greek boy in peasant clothes "Hello are you Geb?" The short boy asked holding four children they were newborns two on his back all were sleeping.

 Geb was a bit shocked that he knew he was a god but said "Who's asking?" 

 "Me, I'm Ganymede, I have news from your wife"

 "What?"

 "Yes she'd like you to know that she has successfully given birth!" Ganymede carefully gave Geb one of the babies.

 "She is Isis, Nut already named them, sorry!" Geb couldn't even care the fact they where already named, he was just thrilled the fact his children were born!

 "H-how?" Geb was holding his little girl, his baby, one fourth of the things Nut left behind.

 "Notice how they years a little longer?" Ganymede asked. Now that he said it the year was a little longer than the regular 360 day year so he nodded.

 "Nut managed to win so much moonlight by gambling that we managed to make five more days for herself but because she didn't know anyone no one could help her give birth and when I heard screaming I went to check it out I obviously found her in labor I didn't know what to do at first but everything went okay. She's currently at my home we're roommates now"

 Geb was in awe of this man "T-thank you" he was crying now and only held tiny Isis tighter "Th-th-thank you so m-much we could n-never repay you you know"      Ganymede gave him a one side hug "It's okay it's all gonna work in the end"

 Geb was now crying at the point where others where staring "It is time to go" he said. They walked and talked, Ganymede introduced Seth, Nephthys (Ganymede calls him Nettie) and Osiris, also Geb can call Ganymede Gany.

 When find a nearby oasis they sat near the river bank "How long can I keep them?"

 "Nut said two months"

 "Will I see them again after this?"  

 "Of course! After Nut gets her two months of course" Things started to seem better and brighter for Geb after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god these two deserve each other. If your wondering why Nut can't go to earth but Gany can is because Zeus gave him the gift to do that.


End file.
